Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Predators
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Predators is the third upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Predator crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Predator 2. Plot Royce awakens to find himself parachuting into an unfamiliar jungle. He meets several others who arrived in the same manner: Mexican drug cartel enforcer Cuchillo, Spetsnaz soldier Nikolai, Israel Defense Forces sniper Isabelle, Revolutionary United Front officer Mombasa, San Quentin death row inmate Stans, Yakuza enforcer Hanzo, and general practice doctor Edwin. Upon landing, they discover that each of them are armed and lethal killers, with the apparent exception of Edwin, though none know where they are or how they got there. The group follows Royce, who Isabelle suspects is a former black operations soldier turned mercenary. Arriving at higher ground, they find themselves staring at an alien sky and realize that they are not on Earth. In the jungle they find a plant with a neurotoxic poison that Edwin collects on a scalpel, empty cages, deadfall traps, and a deceased US Special Forces soldier. The party is attacked by a pack of quadruped alien beasts. Royce deduces they are on a planet used as a game preserve, where humans are hunted as game. Cuchillo is killed, and his body is then used as bait to lure the survivors into a trap, which they avoid. The group follows the quadrupeds' tracks to a camp and finds a captive Predator. Their hunters, three larger "Super Predators" known as the Tracker, Berserker and Falconer, attack the group. Mombasa is killed and the rest of the group escapes. Royce confronts Isabelle, believing she knows something about the alien creatures based on her shock of recognition when they encountered the captive Predator. She reveals that she has heard of the Predators before, from a report by the only survivor (Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer) of a Special Operations team who encountered one in 1987 in Guatemala. The group next meets Ronald Noland, a solitary American soldier, who has survived on the planet for "ten seasons" by hiding and scavenging from the Predators and their victims. At his hideout, he explains that the Predators hunt in threes and sharpen their killing skills by abducting warriors and dangerous beasts from other worlds and bringing them to the planet to hunt. Noland also reveals that there is a blood feud between the larger Predators and the smaller ones. Royce devises a plan hoping that if they can free the smaller Predator being held prisoner in the encampment, it may take them home using the larger Predators' spaceship. When the group falls asleep, Noland traps them in a room and attempts to use smoke to suffocate them. Having gone mad, he plans to kill them for their equipment and supplies. Royce uses an explosive to break out of the room, attracting the Predators to the hideout. Noland tries to escape and is killed by the Tracker Predator. In the ensuing chase, Nikolai uses two claymore mines to kill the Tracker, sacrificing himself. As the remaining group flees, they are intercepted by the Berserker Predator. Stans distracts it by attacking it with his shiv, buying time for the others to escape, and is killed when Berserker rips out his spine and skull. As they continue to flee, Hanzo stays behind to duel the Falconer Predator with a katana that he found in Noland's hideout, killing it before dying from his wounds. Royce, Isabelle and Edwin continue to head for the Super Predators' camp hoping to enact Royce's plan, until Edwin is injured by a trap. When Isabelle refuses to abandon him, Royce leaves them both behind and they are caught by the Berserker, who traps them in a pit and continues to the camp. Royce frees the smaller captive Predator in exchange for return to Earth. The Predator dons his armor and hacks into the computer of the Super Predators' ship using his wrist computer, and sets a course for Earth. Royce runs to the ship as the Berserker arrives, and the two Predators fight each other. The Berserker eventually overpowers and decapitates the smaller Predator before using his wrist computer to self destruct the ship as it takes off, ostensibly killing Royce. Meanwhile, Edwin paralyzes Isabelle using the neurotoxic poison he had earlier captured and reveals that on Earth he was a murderer, and feels that he fits in on this planet among the monsters. Royce appears, never having boarded the ship, and stabs Edwin with his own scalpel, paralyzing him. Royce booby-traps Edwin with grenades, using him as bait to injure the remaining Predator. While an injured and partially paralyzed Isabelle crawls for her sniper rifle, he proceeds to fight the Berserker with an axe after using both mud and fire to confuse Berserker's infrared vision. Isabelle is able to shoot the Predator and Royce eventually decapitates it. As Royce and Isabelle rest, they observe parachutes opening in the distant sky. Royce, surmising that more Predators will soon arrive to hunt the new prey, tells Isabelle they must find another way to get off the planet, and they make their way back towards the jungle. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Marshall P.F., 1206, Skunky, Socky, Buzz, J.J., Sharky, Willy, Mako, Sheema, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbert and Daggett, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Elmer, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Danny Phantom, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, Vanellope von Schweetz, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Neville, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Zephyr Breeze, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. *''Robots'' and Predators were both made by 20th Century Fox. *The storyline concludes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. The Predator. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series